Age Is Just A Number
by RoseyG30
Summary: What would you do if you got turned back into a two year old? Kendall Knight knows what happens! How will the guys handle it when Kendall gets turned into a 2 year old?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter one hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may recognize and doesn't belong to me. **

Everybody knows that Kendall Knight was the leader of the group. He was a father figure to Katie, he was the only son to Jennifer Knight, and he was ¼ of Big Time Rush. He gave amazing pep talks and can tell you all the players on the Minnesota Wilds!

But sometimes he wishes that he didn't have all this responsibility. Like today for example! He was recording all day and being yelled at by his very loud music producer, then he had to go out and by all of James' hair care products with him and getting yelled at when they weren't the right ones.

Then Carlos hit his head by doing some crazy stunt so of course all four boys were rushed to the emergency room and it was Kendall's job to make sure that Carlos didn't have a concussion, Logan would continue his normal breathing and not hyperventilate, he had to make sure that James, who hates blood, wouldn't pass out, and he had to make sure that his mother wouldn't find out about it at all!

Lastly Logan had to finish a lot of the homework he had missed form the week before when he was sick and could barely hold up a pencil. He told Kendall to make sure that everyone stayed out of 2J for a good 2 hours which led to the whole Carlos head injury thing.

Now Katie is asking him to take her to the ice skating rink and his mother has been yelling at him to clean his room while his friends want to watch the hockey game with him.

"Kendall! Let's go!" Katie yells grabbing a hold of her brother's hand trying to drag the poor sixteen year old out of the apartment.

"No Katie Kendall has to clean his room before going anywhere!" His mother yells giving a stern look to both children.

"Kendall! You're missing the game dude!" James yells out to him signaling towards the game between the Minnesota Wilds and the San Jose Sharks.

Each person was yelling at him and all of a sudden something in Kendall snapped. No, he didn't yell. No, he didn't have a tantrum. He just got up and slammed the door to his bedroom in frustration.

"Sometimes I wish I could just be two all over again." With that Kendall fell into a deep sleep not aware of what was going to happen when he wakes up.

.

.

.

.

The game just ended and James walks into his shared bedroom with Kendall. He wanted to have an early night just for the fact that he wanted more beauty sleep.

The strange thing is that he hears whimpering noises coming from the other end of the room.

He opens up the lights and sees a small infant squirming around on top of Kendall's bed and then BAM! The kid rolls off the bed and on to the hard wood floor. The bad thing is that he hears crying now.

"Hey are you ok?" James asks down to the small child not realizing that the small kid is usually a 16 year old boy.

The small child looks up at James with tears still going down his face in confusion towards why he's so big and why is he crying over falling out of the bed.

"Where did you come from?" James asks sitting on the floor and picking the small child up and sitting him on his lap facing James.

Kendall doesn't understand why he is so small? Why is he being treated like a young child? Why can James pick him up so easily?

"Me Kendall." That was the only thing Kendall could get out and that just brought a confused look to James' face.

"Where is Kendall anyways?" He asks looking all over the place.

Kendall points towards himself and pokes James to make him look at him.

"Why you pointing at yourself little guy?" James asks laughing at how cute this little boy truly was.

"Me Kendall!" Kendall yells getting irritated and soon finds himself crying all over again. Geez, babies are so sensitive.

"What do you mean you're Kendall?" James asks laughing but still sees the stray tears falling down the boys face. He wipes away some of the tears just for more to come out.

"Why are you crying?" James asks snuggling the young child to himself not knowing why.

"Me Kendall." Kendall once again murmurs getting closer to James finding that the comfort is nice.

"How could you possibly be Kendall? That's almost completely impossible!" James yells with a sigh but then realizes that he frightened the young child making him want to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" James says scooping up the crawling young child who is still crying and still seems frightened.

"You are wearing what Kendall was wearing. Let's go to Logan." James says holding Kendall in his right hand while walking across the hall into Carlos' and Logan's room.

"Um, James?" Carlos says seeing the young child in his arms.

"Who's the kid?" Logan asks standing up and going towards James and the mysterious child.

"Well, I walk into my room and find this little guy in Kendall's bed. He fell off and when I made sure to see if he was ok he somewhat told me that this is Kendall." James says tickling Kendall's small stomach just making him laugh. That makes James, Logan, and Carlos smile as well. If this kid really is Kendall well he was a really cute kid.

"Me Kendall." This just irritates the blonde even more and makes him start crying all over again.

"Why is he crying?" Carlos asks worried thinking that he or one of the guys did something to upset that little one.

"He gets irritated and starts crying." James says handing Kendall over to Logan who rocks the small child in his arms.

"How old do you suppose he is?" Logan asks towards James who merely shrugs receiving an eye roll form Logan.

"Can you tell me how old you are?" Logan asks the little boy in his arms who shows two fingers up at them.

"So you can understand everything we're saying?" Carlos asks receiving a nod from the little blond boy.

"I actually think that's Kendall." James says out of nowhere running his fingers through the small strands of blond hair.

"So do I. No one tell mama Knight! We will get him switched but for now we really need to get him a few things." Logan says remembering that even though he's two he needs a lot of different things.

"Like what?" Carlos asks confused.

"Food, clothes, some bars to put around his bed, diapers, potty, and overall something for him to teeth on." Logan says seeing as he's biting on his hoodie string.

"Don't chew that it's dangerous." Logan says grabbing the string out of little Kendall's mouth only to see his lip whimper.

"Do we still have some otter pops?" Logan asks finding the solution to the problem.

"Yeah, why?" James says as he follows Logan to the kitchen to retrieve an otter pop.

"He can chew on this for now." He gives Kendall an un-open otter pop and the small boy takes it happily and starts chewing on it.

Logan kisses the small kid on the cheek laughing as the small baby giggles. It might seem weird even though it's still Kendall but he's a baby and from what he sees his brain level is soon gonna go down to the level of a two year old. They'll have to teach him everything all over again. This will be a journey.

"Can I hold him?" Carlos asks eager to care his turn at holding the small child.

Logan nods and hands little Kendall over to Carlos who happily bounces the baby boy up and down making him drop his otter pop. Kendall looks at the Popsicle on the now dirty floor and once again starts to get teary eyed.

"I'm sorry!" Carlos yells handing the boy to James who takes the little fellow and picks up the dirty teething object and throws it away and grabs another to give the young blond.

"Guys lets go shopping." It's 11 at night but they need all this stuff if they're going to survive tomorrow. He needs a lot of things so hopefully we'll be able to get everything in one night.

James and Kendall got in the back while Logan drove and Carlos was in the Passenger seat. They tried to keep clear of any cops and luckily they didn't get pulled over.

They grabbed three Walmart shopping carts and went to different sections of the store. Carlos went to go get teething things and toys; Logan was grabbing all the things babies really needed like: food, diapers, and some things to baby proof the apartment, James went to grab some clothes and bath products for the boy. Kendall was going to stay with James for the rest of the ride.

Finally all the things that were needed were bought. They got him things for his bed, things for the bathroom, food, diapers actually they were more like pull ups but they got some normal diapers as well hoping that the boy is somewhat potty trained. They also got him a lot of toys and clothes. James tried to keep the style that Kendall had he got a lot of plaid, beanies, vanz, jeans, he also got just the normal little footsie pajamas, and just some cute stuff that he hoped Kendall would let him put him in.

After they paid for everything they loaded the car up, which was a bit difficult, and they all got in and started the drive back home.

"James, Carlos and I are gonna baby proof and kinda fix up the apartment while you give Kendall a bath and get him ready for bed, ok?" Logan asks looking into the rear-view mirror and receiving a nod from James who is smiling at Kendall who is listening to some music but is almost completely asleep.

Fifteen minutes later the three teens each go their separate ways in the apartment. James takes Kendall into the bathroom with some baby shampoo and conditioner, some baby body wash, a small comb, a pull up diaper, and finally a footsie pajama with hockey things all over it.

James tries to undress the little guy but of course he doesn't let.

"Kendall, I gotta give you a bath. You stink dude." James laughs at Kendall's hurt expression. Even if he was sixteen he is now two and slowly his brain is going smaller and smaller. I don't even think he can say much anymore. A little insult like that could cause tears eventually.

"Come here bud I didn't mean it." James says picking up the boy and giving him a hug receiving a small little hug from his best friend.

"Now can I please give you a bath?" James asks but still gets a no.

"Why not?" He asks but Kendall just looks down. Awww! He's embarrassed! That's one of the cutest things James has ever seen.

"Dude, it's like being in the locker room after hockey." James says grabbing the blond and proceeding to undress him and put him into the warm bath that was now filled with bubbles that he can play with.

"See it's not that bad." James says splashing the little boy as he plays around in the bubbles. James takes a little bit of the 2 in 1 Johnson & Johnson shampoo and conditioner in his hand and starts scrubbing Kendall's thin blond locks. He starts making a Mohawk out of the stuff and proceeds to show Kendall his master piece. The little guy just laughed that cute little high pitched laugh.

"Close your eyes." James tells him before dumping a cup of water on his head to take all the shampoo out. He does this two more times until he's sure that all the shampoo is out. Now time to scrubs this boy clean.

"Stand up." James tells Kendall as he picks the boy up and has him stand while he scrubs him down and makes sure to clean the little guy.

"You're done bud." James says taking Kendall's towel which of course has hockey sticks and hockey puck on it. It's one of those towels that has a little hood connected to it so James covers him up while he drains the water and cleans up all the water that spilled out.

"Come here." James says drying the little guy up and then trying to put the pull up on Kendall but of course he doesn't want that either.

"Dude, I am not changing your sheets in the middle of the night so please put it on." Kendall finally gives in and lets it be put on him along with the warm pajama. James combs out his hair and declares the young boy done.

Kendall puts his thumb in his mouth out of pure instinct and asks to be picked up. James smiles and picks up the little guy and walks towards the living room where he sees Logan almost done assembling the changing station.

"We bought him pacifier's right?" James asks going to the many shopping bags and searching them for the magic pacifier.

"Yeah, it's right here." Logan threw the blue pacifier over to the brunette who put it down on the counter and slowly took out a baby bottle. He put some milk in it and put it in the microwave to heat up for a minute. He then washed the pacifier and let Kendall sit on the couch next to Carlos who was watching old episodes of Spongebob.

"Your bottle is ready but I don't think your side of the room is." James says sitting next Kendall and placing the boy on his lap giving him the bottle of warm milk while he drank it happily watching the small square sponge.

"His bed is set up and everything but I need you to put away his clothes and everything else. I also cleaned up on his side of the room so everything is clean over there." Logan says finishing the changing station and both James and Carlos got up. James carried Kendall into their room setting him down on his bed and turning the T.V. on to Spongebob. Carlos and Logan got the changing station in the room near Kendall's bed which was now closer to James just in case.

"Thanks guys. I'll do the whole clothes thing and I'll get him to sleep and I guess we can all sleep in tomorrow since we have that whole break from Gustavo thing." James says hugging Carlos and Logan and saying Goodnight to both boys as he hangs up all of Kendall's new clothes. He puts everything where it should be and then see Kendall asleep on his bed.

James picks up the toddler and gives him the pacifier and slowly sees him fall asleep in his own baby proofed bed. He changes into some sweats and a loose t-shirt throwing the old ones in the hamper.

Let's just hope that tomorrow will bring better days!

**A/N: Of course I write new stories! I actually loved writing this! I could just imagine James being this really good guy with kids and Kendall the LEADER shrinking into a baby and James looking after him! I personally love this story and I would like to thank my friend Danny for giving me the idea except it had to do with Justin Beiber. Haha. I just used Kendall and the guys instead. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Reviews would be lovely! **


	2. Tearful days

**A/N: Chapter two hope you guys like it! Also I would like to say that the order of how important the guys are is: Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos. I'm a very James and Kendall centric person. Also if the guy kiss Kendall like on the cheek or head it's just because he's a baby and I know a lot of babies who love get kissed and well Kendall is one of those babies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may recognize and doesn't belong to me. **

Have you ever had one of those just amazing dreams where you can feel everything that is going on and it feels like you're actually in the dream? Well, James Diamond was having one of those dreams. He was going down an amazing wave! He could feel the sea salt hit his face and the wind blowing through his hair.

He didn't want the dream to end but of course something has to wake him up! He hears a shaking noise that isn't from the dream. He slowly opens up his eyes and sees Kendall standing, pacifier in mouth, and hair a mess. The small boy is shaking the railing to his bed for an unknown reason.

James looks towards the clock on the bed side table and sees that it says 8:00. At least he got a decent amount of sleep.

"Now why are you shaking your bed?" James asks making Kendall look up at him and shake the bars harder then what he was doing before.

"Calm down Mr. Hulk." The sleepy brunette gets out of bed and goes around to pick up the very noisy two year old.

"What do you need?" James asks looking at the little guy in his arms who points behind him.

"You need to go to the bathroom?" Kendall wildly nods his head ready to explode if he doesn't go right now.

"You know you could have gone in the pull ups." James says putting the boy down on the floor letting him walk over to the bathroom as the taller boy follows.

As soon as the little guy gets into the bathroom he instantly tries to get up to the toilet but is still way to short. He points up at it signaling to James that he really doesn't want to use the potty Logan had gotten for him.

"You're gonna have to use your potty." Kendall shakes his head from side to side. Just because he got smaller does not mean he still isn't the stubborn Kendall that they all know.

"Yes" James says but only gets a shake from Kendall.

"Please." He can't exactly go on the toilet. . . James is afraid he'll fall in. The taller and older boy takes the two year old and sits him down on the potty; just to have Kendall stand right back up.

"Ken you need to use the potty for now." James says trying to get the blond boy to reason with him.

"It's either that or you'll have to go in your pull ups and that means that me or Logan will have to change you." That instantly made Kendall take the potty over being changed. If giving him a bath was embarrassing for him just imagine trying to change him.

Kendall unzipped his own footsie pajamas and reluctantly sat on the potty finally relieving himself. He was still embarrassed! He didn't exactly enjoy being babied but he doesn't really have a choice.

Once he got up James flushed down the liquid and saw that Kendall was now in his pull up while his P.J's hanged from hit feet.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll pick out what you're going to wear." James took the little hand and before Kendall took a step James grabbed the pajama and hung it on one of the towel racks.

Kendall took out his pacifier and in a high pitched soft voice said "cowd." It had to be the cutest thing James saw. He left his little sister right when she was starting to talk and now she can speak pretty well.

"It'll only be for a little bit I needa wash your hands and face then comb out your hair." James says sitting the boy on the counter top while he gets a wash cloth and starts washing his face. Then he proceeds to washing Kendall's hands which got James wet more than it did Kendall. Finally, James combed out the thin blond locks and had the little boy look spiffy!

"Let's go." James says putting the small boy on the floor who toddled to their room standing in front of his closet. James picked out a long sleeve black and red shirt with some black jeans and black vanz.

"Come here." James says picking Kendall up and sitting him on his bed putting on the jeans and shoes. "Arms up!" Kendall does as told and the shirt goes on perfectly.

"So it's 8:30. What would you like for breakfast?" James asks while he holds Kendall's hand and they walked down to the kitchen and living room area. Kendall shrugged his shoulders and went over to the couch trying to climb up but not succeeding.

"Need help?" James asks laughing at the small boy. He keeps trying but still slides down the couch.

Kendall shakes his head no and eventually gives up and walks over to James asking for some help while James takes out a couple of bowls and some cereal.

"Well bud, now we gotta eat breakfast so I'll put you in your chair." James takes the two year old and sits him in the new high chair that they bought for him yesterday. But of course Kendall doesn't like it. He starts banging his hands on the table wanting to get out of the trap.

"You won't be able to reach if you sit in a normal chair." Logan says coming out of the hallway still seeming tired.

"How did you get him ready so fast?" Logan asks looking at the unhappy two year old.

"He cooperated a bit better today than he did yesterday." James says placing a dry bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios in front of Kendall who happily plopped one in his mouth and started eating it.

"Where's Carlos?" Then as if on qui Carlos came out helmet on head and still seeming like he wanted sleep.

"Could you guys watch him while I get ready?" James asks nodding over towards Kendall who is still munching on the cereal focusing on it and only it.

"For sure." Logan says popping for waffles in the toaster awaiting for his own breakfast.

James quickly took a shower, changed, and did his hair. He got faster at doing almost everything since he came to L.A. and now it takes him half an hour to get ready in the mornings. Well, that doesn't include him eating breakfast of course.

"Where is he?" James asks not seeing the little guy in his seat anymore.

"He was done and started to fussy so we put him by the living room to play in." After Carlos said that James feels someone tap his leg. He looks down and sees Kendall holding up his pinky and his bottom lip quivering.

"What happened?" James asks going down to eye level with the little guy.

"Huwt." He says showing his pink once again.

James picked up the small blond and kissed his pinky asking: "All better?" With that Kendall gave a small nod and soon placed his head on James' shoulder.

"Are you tired?" James asked but Kendall shook his head no and still kept his head on James' shoulder.

"He has a D-O-C-T-O-R-S appointment today at 12." Logan says spelling out doctor knowing that Kendall would never willingly go to the doctors.

"Isn't that when he should take his nap though?" Carlos asked remembering when his mom would tell him to be quiet whenever his younger brother would take naps.

"Oh G-d. I forgot about that. He'll take one after I guess." Logan says bringing James a couple of waffles with some syrup.

"Thank You." James says taking a bite of his waffle with Kendall still in his arms.

"It looks like he's going to take his nap right now actually." Logan says signaling to the small child in the brunettes hands.

"Are you asleep?" James asks softly rubbing circles into Kendall's back. He shook his head no but still didn't raise his it.

"Want your pacy?" James asks receiving a yes from the small boy.

"Carlos can you get me the pacifier that's on the table?" Carlos got the pacifier and threw it over to James who got it and gave it to the small boy who eagerly accepted it and put it in his mouth.

"It's 10:30. What do we do for another hour?" Logan asks as James finishes his breakfast and Carlos clears the table.

"Do you think we should tell someone?" Carlos asks out of nowhere.

"I think we should tell someone that we trust." Logan says as everyone goes to the orange couch.

"I think it should be Camille and Lucy. They will somewhat understand and they won't tell ANYONE!" James says still rubbing circles into Kendall's back who has started to doze off.

"I agree." Both Carlos and Logan say in unison.

Logan went off to call Camille over and told her to bring Lucy with her. Camille came two minutes later with Lucy and then saw the baby. . .

"Awww! Who's this little guy?" Camille asked going toward James who had little Kendall on his lap watching spongebob.

"Well, that's why we called you guys down here." Logan says awkwardly coming around to face the girls.

"If you want us to baby sit then forget it." Lucy says automatically.

"No, it's not that. You see well . . . this baby is Kendall." Carlos says awkwardly.

"What's so important about the baby being named Kendall?" Lucy asks still trying to get the little boys attention but he's to absorbed into the T.V. screen.

"This baby is our best friend Kendall. The one that I share a room with, the one that sings with us, the one that plays hockey." James says trying to show the girls that baby Kendall is supposed to be a 16 year old boy.

"That's impossible." Camille says backing up from the baby boy.

"Kendall do you remember Camille and Lucy?" James asks the little boy and closing the T.V. to make sure he heard him.

Kendall nodded his head yes and waved at the two girls who merely stood there in shock.

"How is that possible?" Lucy asks looking at the young boy who is now trying to get down from the couch.

"We don't really know." Carlos says as Kendall walks up to Camille asking to be picked up by reaching his arms out towards her.

Camille looks unsure but finally bends down and picks up the little guy.

"Logan what time is it?" James asks not being able to read what the kitchen stove says.

"11:30. We should get going." Logan says grabbing Kendall out of Camille's hands and having everyone follow him out.

"Where are you guys going?" Lucy asks looking at the small boy in Logan's arms who is happily sucking on his pacifier.

"He has a doctor's appointment." Logan says but he forgot that Kendall hates doctors. Instantly the boy starts fussing and tears start to escape his eyes while he tries to get out of Logan's grip.

"Kendall, you know you need to go to the doctors. He won't do anything that hurts ok?" James says trying to calm the small boy down but it isn't working very well.

"Let's go before we're late." Logan says as the three boys and the baby go down the stairs and into the BTR Mobile. James straps Kendall into the car seat they bought for him yesterday. He's still throwing a fit and after he realizes that he's strapped in his crying just gets harder.

James climbs in besides him and tries to calm him down. Soon all Kendall is doing is hiccupping and trying to regain his breath with his cheeks tear stained and his nose all red.

Once they finally get to the doctor's office Carlos unbuckles the young boy and carries him into the office with Logan and James ahead of him. Once they get into the actual office that's when the questions start.

"How old is he?" The doctor asks looking at Kendall who was sitting on some type of contraption.

"He just turned two." James answered giving Kendall a small nod to reassure him that everything will be ok.

The doctor checked his breathing, his height, his weight, and did the annual checkup.

"So he might be getting sick I would suggest taking extra good care of him since it seems like his immune system is pretty weak." The doctor said handing Kendall over to James.

"Other than that he's perfectly fine." The doctor then shewed the boys out after giving Kendall a sugar free lollipop.

"Now, you have to eat lunch and go down for a nap." James said tickling Kendall's stomach.

"What are we having for lunch anyways?" Carlos asks from the front passenger seat.

"Spaghetti." Logan says pulling up to the PalmWoods.

After sneaking passed people hoping no one they know sees the baby they walk into their apartment each person going one place.

"James, can you heat up Kendall's lunch? It's that Gerbers Spaghetti stuff." Logan says boiling up some water to make himself, James, and Carlos some lunch.

"Yeah." He says walking over and plopping the stuff in the microwave.

Then all of a sudden the boys hear a really loud shriek and some cries come from the living room. They see a worried Carlos and a crying Kendall bawling his eyes out on the floor.

"What happened?" James asks picking up Kendall from the floor trying once again to calm the young boy.

"I just said that he might be like that forever and he freaked!" Carlos said almost starting to cry himself.

Both Logan and James face palmed. Logan went to go calm Carlos down while James walked over to his and Kendall's shared room where he tried to calm the younger boy down.

He set him on the bed and tried to get him to calm down before he can't breathe.

"Sh, Kendall everything's ok. Calm down. You're fine." James said rubbing small circles on the distraught boys back. It didn't help much so James picks up the crying toddler and starts lightly bouncing him up and down while walking around.

Finally he stopped crying and started to have a few small hiccups.

"How about some lunch and then you can take a nap?" James asked receiving a nod from the blond boy. Both boys walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Kendall was lifted up and put into his seat with the warm Spaghetti.

"I burnt the pasta." Logan said coming in to the dining area with a pot of black pasta.

"I'm not really sure how that's remotely possible." James said laughing looking down at the pot.

"Well, it is. I guess we can just have a sandwich." Logan said shrugging grabbing everything we need to make sandwiches.

James looked over towards Kendall seeing that he didn't even touch his plate.

"Kenny are you hungry?" James asks grabbing two slices of bread, some mustard, turkey, and lettuce to make his sandwich. James received a nod from the blond headed boy which confused James.

"Go ahead and eat then." James said taking Kendall's fork and putting some pasta on it and making it look like an airplane and plop it into Kendall's mouth.

Kendall chewed the food happily grabbing the fork and putting some more into his mouth and causing some sauce to spill on his mouth. Someone is gonna have to wash him before his nap.

Ten minutes later Kendall was done with his food, well, whatever got into his mouth. A lot of it went on his shirt and mouth. James was first to finish his lunch so he grabbed the little guy and proceeded to wipe his mouth and hands. He changed his shirt into a pajama shirt and changed his jeans into some pajama pants hoping that he'll be happy like that.

It was only 1:30 but almost everyone in the apartment was tired. So instead of having Kendall go down for a nap it was everyone.

"Hey Kenny you wanna nap with me?" James asks taking the now clean boy and giving him some water in his Lion King sippy cup. The small boy nodded his head and James put him under the covers with him. After Kendall finished drinking his water James put the pacifier back in his mouth and both boys went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**A/N: Second chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoyed! I just need to write my rough draft for my English assignment. Also I really enjoy shipping James and Kendall. Even if it isn't into a relationship I still love putting the two together. I could totally see James being like this if Kendall ever actually does turn two so…..**

**Reviews are much appreciated! I would like to thank everyone that Read and Reviewed! **


	3. Cries and Giggles

**A/N: Chapter two hope you guys like it! Also I would like to say that the order of how important the guys are is: Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos. I'm a very James and Kendall centric person. Also if the guy kiss Kendall like on the cheek or head it's just because he's a baby and I know a lot of babies who love get kissed and well Kendall is one of those babies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may recognize and doesn't belong to me. **

Last night James decided that Kendall wasn't going to roll off his bed if he didn't have one of the bars. He took down the one near James' bed just so that it's easier for James to grab him if needed. The one thing that he didn't think about was Kendall going onto his bed but, that's exactly what happened.

James was woken up once again by Kendall but this time it was six in the morning and Kendall somehow got on top of James' stomach making him wake up.

"Hey little guy." James says sleepily looking at the small blond sitting on his stomach. He picks him up and sits him on his lap so that he could get up. Once he was in a sitting position he picked up the toddler and kissed his cheek making Kendall giggle uncontrollably.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" James asks remembering yesterday's events. Kendal shook his head no but then patted his tummy.

"You hungry?" James asks getting better at decoding the young boy. Kendall nods his head and then gets put on the floor so that James could get up.

"Come on." James says reaching out for the small hand which he received and they quietly walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"You want some waffles?" James asks receiving a nod from Kendall who asks to be picked up. James picks up the small boy and grabs three waffles and puts them in the toaster waiting for them to pop up.

In a little less than a minute the waffles pop up and James puts down two for himself and one on Kendall's Zoo-Pals plate. He lowers Kendall down into his chair having him wait there until he finishes preparing their breakfasts. He cuts up Kendall's waffle into small pieces and puts a little bit of syrup in one of the ears of the dog on the paper plate. He then puts some syrup on his own and brings the two plates over to the table.

Once he places the small plate of cut up waffles down the young blond digs in enjoying every bite.

"Your appetite never changed now did it Kendall?" James asks laughing and ruffling up the smaller boy's hair who just focused on eating his food.

"Again? Why are you two up at 6:20 in the morning?" Logan asks turning on the coffee pot and slumping down in a chair next to James.

"Babies need a lot of sleep but they sure as hell don't sleep in." James says nodding towards Kendall who is slowly enjoying his waffles and laughing whenever he discovers a new piece of the dogs face.

"I guess you're right. I just want more sleep for a change." Logan said jumping when the coffee pot started beeping uncontrollably. Sadly the coffee pot also startled Kendall and now he refuses to eat.

"Kenny it was just the coffee pot. You can still have your breakfast." James says trying to give the younger boy another piece of waffle but he doesn't take it.

"Would you like some warm milk instead?" James asks receiving a nod from Kendall who was still trying to get out of his seat without any luck.

James grabs another bottle and puts the milk inside heating it up for one minute. He then takes his empty plate and puts it in the dish washer after washing off the syrup. Once the microwave beeps James takes out the bottle making sure it's not too hot. He then proceeds to taking Kendall out of the seat and giving him the bottle watching him toddle to the living room where he plops down on the floor playing with some trucks that they bought for him two days ago.

"Do you think you could watch him while I do some of the homework Miss Collins gave us?" James asks Logan after he comes back with two mugs of coffee.

"No problem. I'll take him swimming or something." Logan says taking a sip and giving a thankful sigh after consuming the warm liquid.

"You mean you'll teach him how to swim?" James says remembering that he's two and can probably no longer swim as well as Kendall used to.

"That's exactly what I meant." Logan said as both boys laughed.

"Why are you guys so loud?" Carlos says coming into the room rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry but two year olds don't like to sleep in!" James says dramatically looking over to see Kendall passed out on the floor.

"Warm milk really does wonders." James says going over to pick up the napping two year old.

"Isn't Hanukkah today?" Carlos asks out of no ware.

"No it's on the 20th so its tomorrow." James says rocking the little boy in his arms.

"Can I hold him?" Logan asks signaling to the small boy in James' arms.

"Yeah." He puts the young boy into Logan's arms and he instantly wakes up not aware of where he is. He then just puts his head against Logan's chest and kind of sits there listening to his heart beat.

"If this is how he acted when he was younger then Kendall was a really cute kid." Logan says running his hand through the small boys hair. Both James and Carlos nod their heads in agreement to the earlier statement.

"I think we should all get ready. It's 7:30." James says looking at the clock on oven and grabs Kendall from Logan who in return looks up at James and doesn't really do anything.

"Pacy?" Kendall asks wanting his pacifier for some unknown reason.

"Here" James says popping the blue pacifier in the small boy's mouth who eagerly took the beloved object.

Both James and Kendall went back to their shared room where the same routine that happened yesterday happened today. Instead of red and black James put Kendall into a blue t-shirt, some green swim trunks, and some flip flops. The L.A. weather was starting to get brighter and Kendall was gonna go swimming with Logan later so why not just dress him up now.

After James made sure Kendall was playing with his toys in the living room he went back to his room to get ready and make their beds. James got dressed in black sweats with a plain blue v-neck. He quickly combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Then he threw the dirty clothes into the hampers and made both his bed and Kendall's. Once he was satisfied with how the room looked he grabbed his books and set them in kitchen knowing that's where he'll be doing his work later in the afternoon.

"I suggest teaching him how to swim before lunch or his nap." James says seeing Logan still in his pajamas watching Kendall play with his hockey action figures.

"I'll teach him from nine to eleven o 'clock. This way he can get a shower, eat, and be put down for a nap." Logan says still watching the small blond play.

"Well it's 8:30 so I suggest getting ready." Carlos says from on top of the swirly slide.

"Are you gonna come with us Carlos?" Logan asks after hearing a loud thud coming from the end of the swirly.

"Sure." Carlos says popping up next to James.

"Ahhh!" all three heads look down to see Kendall pointing at the swirly slide.

"You wanna go down the swirly?" Carlos coos making Kendall hit him with his action figure.

"He hit me!" Carlos complains looking to Logan.

"Kendall that wasn't nice!" Logan says in a warning tone getting an action figure to the head just like Carlos did.

"At least we know he still has the killer arm." James says picking up the two year old grabbing the action figure and putting it back in the toy box.

"Wanna go down with me?" James asks pointing at the swirly slide receiving a nod from Kendall.

Once at the top of the swirly slide James seats Kendall on his lap and holds his small waste while they go down the swirly slide. Once both boys pop out Kendall starts giggling and laughing hysterically. He then starts clapping his hands making everyone laugh.

"I'm gonna go get ready and we'll go." Logan says coming over to Kendall and kissing the top of his head.

"You are a funny little kid Kendall Knight." James says kissing his cheek.

Now Kendall is going down to the pool while holding Logan's hand. He's happy to be going outside and get some fresh air.

"Hey Logan! Hey Kenny!" Camille said grabbing the small blond.

"Hey Camille. You comin in the pool?" Logan asks taking his shirt off and applying some sun screen to himself and doing the same to Kendall.

"Naww. I'll just watch." Camille says giving Logan a small smile watching him help Kendall into the pool.

"You're doing good Kenny." Logan encourages watching the blond doggy paddle sometimes taking in some water but spitting it back out. Over all it's completely adorable.

"Camille!" Logan calls out trying to get the brunettes attention.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"11:30" She answers back just to have Logan's eyes go wide. They should have been back to the apartment half an hour ago.

"Kendall, we gotta go bud. Are you hungry?" Logan asks looking over the now very tan young boy.

He nodded his head and started running into the lobby.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled out running after the very rambunctious two year old.

"Come here!" Logan yells picking up the wet two year old after he stopped.

"Don't do that." Logan yelled kissing his cheek and receiving a giggle from the blond.

Both boys went up the elevator and Logan let Kendall run down to 2J. The boy was eager to get in to the apartment, probably to sleep.

Once Logan actually opened up the apartment the small boy ran up to James shrieking in happiness that he actually got to swim and was successful.

"Hello my wet baby. How was your swim?" James asks picking up Kendall and tickling his stomach getting a giggle in response.

"Were you good for uncle Logie?" James asks getting a nod from Kendall.

"He definitely was but I think he needs to, eat, have a bath, and be put down for a nap." Logan says seeing that small child is starting to fall asleep.

"Are you hungry?" James asks getting a no from the almost asleep toddler.

"How about a snack? I don't want you going to sleep on an empty stomach." James says and gets a nod from Kendall who points at one of the cabinets.

"Do you want your strawberry and banana puffs?" James asks taking out yet another Gerber's product.

Kendall nodded his head and took out one of the snack and putting it in his mouth. He did that for about five minutes until he really didn't want anymore. He gave James back the bottle; he put the top back on and put it in the cupboard.

"Bath time!" James yells grabbing Kendall but just getting a big fuss.

"No! No!"

"Yes! Yes!" James says still dealing with a fussy Kendall. He finally got him undressed and in the bath but sadly Kendall jumps out of the bath and runs out of the bathroom leaving James a soapy and drenched mess.

"James! Why is there a naked and soapy baby running around the apartment?" Logan yells trying to catch the little monster.

"I don't know but he isn't running anymore!" James says catching Kendall and carrying him back into the bathroom.

"Don't do that! Or I'll have to bring out the tickle monster!" James says blowing on Kendall's stomach making him shriek and giggle.

"Will let me give you a bath now?" James asks the still giggling baby who nods. Finally James washes his hair getting all the chlorine out, he washes all the chlorine off his body, and then wraps him up in a towel taking him into his room.

"You look adorable." James says putting on Kendall's "To Kool to Spell Kool Right." pajamas.

"Jamie!" Kendall yelled reaching out for the brunette once he put the boy down in his crib.

"You gotta go to sleep bud. I'll be back if you need me." James said taking the baby monitor and walking out of the room just to hear Kendall whimpering not wanting to be left alone.

"I think Kendall has separation anxiety." James says plopping down on the couch starting to hear soft cries from the two year old.

"What do we do about it?" Logan asks looking at the monitor with concern.

"Let him try to self soothe?" Carlos suggests.

"Do you not know Kendall? He'll keep crying and crying and crying!" James says flinging his head back on the rim of the couch.

"I'm gonna bring him over here and put him in the pen to sleep in." James finally said after listening to Kendall cry for another minute or so.

With a large sigh James got up from the couch and walked down the hallway opening the door to see a sobbing blond baby boy.

"Kendall, what's the matter?" James says picking up the crying baby trying to get him to calm down. James grabbed Kendall's blankey and carried him over to the living room.

He sat him down on the couch near himself and Kendall instantly snuggled closer to James and fell asleep in mere seconds.

"You guys wanna play NHL 2012?" Carlos asks showing them his new game. Both Logan and James nodded eagerly grabbing controllers and preparing themselves for the game ahead.

.

.

.

.

Three hours later the three boys probably played 20 rounds of hockey matches! They stopped playing after Kendall woke up. He started crying and for the past hour they can't figure out what's wrong!

"Kendall! What's wrong?" James asked for the hundredth time.

Finally Kendall put his hand in his mouth chewing on his fingers. He still crying but the sobbing has stopped.

"Is that what's wrong? Guys! He's teething!" James yelled out to the whole apartment. Everybody was trying to find the solution but no one thought that he was teething!

James grabbed his teething ring out of the freezer and plopped it into his mouth just for him to start sneezing hysterically.

"Logan!" James yells not knowing what to do at all.

"What?" He asks entering the room seeing a still crying Kendall with runny nose, blood-shot eyes, and tear stained cheeks.

"I think he's sick." James says feeling Kendall's forehead and sadly it's burning.

"Wash his face and I'll take his temperature." Logan says pushing both boys into the bathroom. James cleans the boy up and brings him back into the living room to see Logan with a thermometer in hand and some medicine on the table.

"Come here Kenny." Logan says lifting the small boy and placing him on his lap sticking the thermometer into his right ear.

"101.2. That's a really big fever. I think he just needs to take some medicine and drink a lot of fluids." Logan says giving the boy back to James who in return hugged the pore boy and had him place his head on James' shoulder.

"Kenny I need you to take this." James says handing him a squeezer full of medicine.

"You can take it yourself." Kendall took the medicine but almost spit it right up.

"Don't do that. I have an otter pop and some water for you if swallow." James says showing him his favorite sippy cup and a blue otter pop.

Kendall slowly swallowed the medicine and started sipping at his cup wildly. Once he was done he helped his cup close to him and started reaching for his teething ring. James grabbed the ring and popped in the blond mouth who chewed on it and then started coughing.

James tapped his back and had a frown playing upon his lips.

"Let's get you to bed." James says grabbing Kendall's blanky and heading towards their room.

James slowly lowered Kendall into his bed and tucked him in. The young boy got up and looked at his pacifier that was thrown at the other side of the room. James followed his gaze and grabbed the sacred pacifier wiping it and putting it back into his mouth.

He realized that Kendall wouldn't fall asleep unless he was in the room so he lied down on his bed where Kendall crawled over and slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: Kendall's sick! Sorry to disappoint. I hope this chapter is good! I had people come over and so I didn't have the time to write as much. I really hope you guys enjoyed. Also this chapter is on December 19, 2011. They're on winter break which explains the homework and Gustavo gave them a Hanukkah and Christmas break. **

**So I would like to thank everyone that has Read and Reviewed! 10 reviews on only 2 chapters? Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! I'll update tomorrow! Pace! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four hope you guys like it! Also I would like to say that the order of how important the guys are is: Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos. I'm a very James and Kendall centric person. Also if the guy kiss Kendall like on the cheek or head it's just because he's a baby and I know a lot of babies who love get kissed and well Kendall is one of those babies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may recognize and doesn't belong to me. **

All night poor little Kendall was wheezing and coughing. Each time he woke up not being able to breathe James would wake up trying to get him to fall back asleep after the episode. Finally, James found the froggy vaporizer that Mrs. Knight would usually use.

It's 5:30 and for the past half an hour James has been trying to get him to fall back asleep to no avail.

"Kenny, you need your sleep." James says walking back and forth around his room rocking him back and forth.

After trying for another ten minutes he went over to Logan's room hoping he'll have the answer even if it's 5:40 am.

"Logan, I don't know what to do." James says shaking the raven haired boy awake.

"Do about what?" Logan says sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"He won't go back to sleep and he can't breathe! I've tried the vaporizer and everything but it does not work!" James says falling onto Logan's bed still holding the baby in his arms.

"Tiwed." Kendall said laying his head down on James' shoulder while rubbing his eyes.

"I know you are bud." James says with a sigh rubbing the toddlers back.

"Give him one of his teething rings and he needs to take his medicine again. Keep the vaporizer on and just hope that he'll fall back asleep." After his doctor speech was over Logan threw the blankets over his head and fell back asleep.

James quietly walked out of Logan's room and went into the kitchen grabbing the squeezer and putting some of the gross medicine in it. He then grabbed Kendall's favorite sippy cup, filling it up with water.

"Here you go baby boy." James says giving Kendall the squeezer who just stares at it and drops it on the floor putting his head back on James' shoulder.

"Bud, you need to drink it so that you feel better." James picks up the medicine, wipes it with a napkin, and puts it in Kendall's mouth. The little guy didn't even put up a protest. Once he swallowed all the nasty liquid he drank some water and put his head back on James' shoulder.

"Let's watch some T.V." James goes over to the couch still holding Kendall. He brings over the play pen and puts Kendall in it wrapping his blankey around him watching him bite on the cold ring while slowly falling asleep.

"Got him to sleep?" Logan says walking in seeing the young boy sound asleep.

"Thankfully, yes." James answers tucking in Kendall's blanket a bit more.

"Wanna go to the rink today?" Logan asks sitting down near James while the brunette turns on the T.V.

"We can't play with three people." James answers turning to Full House.

"It could just be me and you and Carlos can stay with Kendall. You need a break from the little guy." Logan says looking over at the snoring baby.

"But, he's sick. I don't want Carlos taking care of him while he's sick." James says worriedly knowing the Carlos himself needs a babysitter.

"I can ask Camille to babysit with him?" Logan asks looking at the napping blonde in the pen.

James merely nodded his head sighing and throwing his head back. Why is he sick? Why was it Kendall that got turned into a baby? Why and how did he become a baby? James has been asking himself these question for the past three days.

"Jamie?" Both boys heard coming from the pen. Kendall was sitting upright wiping at his cheeks as if he was crying. Wait, he is crying.

"Kendall, why are you crying?" James asks picking up the small boy who instead of saying anything put his arms around the taller boy's neck and laid his head on James' chest.

"What am I going to do with you?" James asks to no one in particular while rubbing small circles into the boys back listening to his soft snores.

Then all of a sudden everybody was jolted by Logan's phone ringing. Of course Kendall wakes up and starts crying! While James tries to come the toddler down Logan accepts the call from. . . Gustavo?

After getting Kendall to calm down and fall back asleep and hanging up on Gustavo both boys exchanged worried glances.

"He wants us to go down there to record a little bit." Logan says looking at James and then at Kendall.

"I thought we had a break." James says setting the sleeping boy back in the play pen.

"Gustavo regrets ever telling us that and says that he changed his mind." Logan says running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well, let's get dressed and we'll have Carlos watch Kendall." James says walking down the hall with Logan on his tail.

James changed into a pair of jeans, his hockey jersey, and a beany. He then grabbed his skates and lucky hockey stick. Once he walked out of his room he saw a tired Carlos coming out of his room and Logan following behind him with the same things James had.

"So we're gonna record and go down to the rink for about two hours. You sure you're gonna be ok with Kendall?" James asks going towards the blond picking him up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"He'll be fine." Carlos said waving his hand and yawning at the same time.

"James we gotta go before we're late." Logan said giving Kendall a kiss on the head and walking towards the door.

"By baby boy." James says kissing his cheek one more time and walking out of the apartment after saying good-bye to Carlos.

Both boys left the apartment knowing that things were not going to go right.

.

.

.

.

After 3 and a half hours of working on their solos James and Logan were able to Roque Records at 10 o'clock and still be able to go to the ice rink and skate around for two hours. Finally its 12:10 and Logan and James are opening up the apartment door to see a mess, a crying baby on the floor, and a passed out Carlos.

"You check on Carlos I'll get Kendall." James says going over picking up the little baby not getting why he's crying. His teething ring is in his hand but he isn't chewing on it. Did he hurt himself?

"Kenny does it hurt somewhere?" James asks but gets a no from the small blond.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Again he gets a no.

"Tired?" Again a no.

"Potty?" He asks finally getting a yes. James carries the boy over to the bathroom and puts Kendall down only to have him walk off into their room and point at the changing table. James picks up Kendall and lays him down on the changing table taking his p.j.'s off and trying to take the pull up off just to have Kendall stop him.

"If I don't change you you'll get a rash." James says slowly pushing Kendall back and changing the blond getting new pair of sweat pants and a sweater for Kendall.

"Do you want lunch?" James asks getting a no from Kendall. Both boys walk to the living room to see Carlos still passed out but now on the couch with an ice pack on his head.

"I need you to have some more medicine and eat something. Will you eat a banana?" James asks get a nod from the small boy who is slowly drifting to sleep in his high chair.

James took the squeezer and got some medicine into it and putting it into Kendall's mouth who swallowed it and drank some water to get the bad taste out. Then James cut up a banana into small pieces and put them on Kendall's high hair. He ate about 5 out of 9 slices and that was perfectly enough for James.

He picked up the small boy giving him the bottle of milk he heated up about a minute ago. Kendall drank it slowly before putting it down and taking his pacifier putting it in his mouth and slowly falling asleep in the play pen staying closer to James.

"So what happened?" James asks after Logan enters the kitchen from his room.

"I have no clue but we need to clean this place up." Logan says looking at all the toy that are scattered and the water that was spilled on the floor.

"We have to do it quietly. Kendall is taking his nap in here." James says pointing at the little figure in the blue play pen.

"Why not in your room?" Logan asks starting to pick up some of the toys.

"Remember yesterday. I know that he wouldn't be able to actually sleep if he was that far away from someone." James says helping to pick up the many toys that were scattered all over the floor.

"You mean away from you." Logan says giving James a look basically saying that Kendall favors James.

James just rolled his eyes continuing to clean the rest of the mess making sure not to wake up Kendall. It took about half an hour but both boys were finally done and able to get cleaned up. Both James and Logan went into their own rooms taking showers and putting on some comfortable home clothing. Once both boys were done they went back into the living room to see Carlos starting to wake up.

"Dude, what happened?" James asks sitting down on the couch where Carlos was starting to sit up.

"I don't know. All I knew was that he started crying and then I tripped and now I'm here." He said rubbing his head.

"Well, you passed out and he needed to go to the bathroom." Logan says coming with some Tylenol and water handing it to Carlos who took it thankfully.

Everything was peaceful in the apartment until the boys heard a really loud snore making everyone laugh.

"I really don't think anything about him besides his ability to do things by himself changed." Logan says reaching into the play pen and pulling out the napping blond waking him up.

"We really need to change him back." Logan says smiling at the small blond boy who was staring up at the older boys with his big green eyes.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and watched Kendall fallback to sleep slowly.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the amazingly long wait! I really am sorry. I've started to become obsessed with Glee and I've got Chris Colfer and Darren Criss stuck in my head. Also I think I should tell you guys that my attention span is the worst thing you will ever find. My mind wanders off a lot and that's why it's hard for me to write stories and such. Plus I have a photographic memory and so pictures pop into my vision at every waking moment. It's just there and I'm looking at this picture trying to think of where I saw this and then I get in trouble for not paying attention. **

**Also I always have a theme song in my head. I know a lot of people say that music is their life but seriously without a song in my head I will completely lose my train of thought. If I have background music it helps because this way I'm listening to something and I can focus on certain things. But, yeah. I don't exactly have OCD because I am not a neat freak or anything like that but if something isn't right. Like my hand writing then I will freak, cross it out or erase it, and then I'll rewrite it. Also I would usually bring my text book, binder or notebook, homework planner, and my pencil case. It has to go from bigger to smaller. I will flip if it doesn't. Then things being in perfect order! This is just me ranting about my psychological issues so you really don't have to read this. I'm just trying to warn you guys that if I don't update for a really long time it's because of certain things. But my IQ should be around 120-130. Also we're having finals, my friend's birthday's , and then my birthday is on the 30****th**** so, I'll update this very old chapter. **


	5. The Demon

**A/N: Chapter five hope you guys like it! Also I would like to say that the order of how important the guys are is: Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos. I'm a very James and Kendall centric person. Also if the guy kiss Kendall like on the cheek or head it's just because he's a baby and I know a lot of babies who love get kissed and well Kendall is one of those babies.**

**Also, I have decided this is my last chapter for this story. I know it's rushed and it should have been longer but BTR isn't exactly my muse anymore since they haven't had TV shows out and their music is getting old for me. I'm focused on Glee at the moment especially since their hiatus is coming up and new characters and new music that I haven't heard of. I'm sorry but last chapter to this story guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may recognize and doesn't belong to me.**

All day the trio had searched through every single book that was out there. Let it be about vampires, pixies, and even demons. So far they haven't come up with anything. Was all hope lost?

"I've got it!" Two heads turn and see Carlos with a finger in the air as if declaring victory. Both Logan and James ran over to the couch and crowded around the book Carlos had in his hand.

"A demon called the Agifier? That's extremely cliché." Logan mentions grabbing the book and reading on narrowing his eyes at the page.

"It says that he had to wish for it." Logan mentions. This time all three of them look towards James' and Kendall's shared bedroom where Kendall was napping this moment.

"Speak of the devil." James mumbles showing the baby monitor which signaled the crying from Kendall. All three boys got up and walked into the room where Kendall was still crying.

"Kenny, why are you crying?" James asks. All he's greeted with is Kendall pointing behind them but there was nothing there.

"Kendall, we have to ask you something." Logan starts as James gently sets the toddler onto his lap across from Carlos and Logan. Kendall nods while still sucking on the pacifier.

"Kendall, did you wish to be a toddler again?" Carlos asks almost hesitant to see the reaction. If it was a no then they would be at square one but if it was a yes they could actually know what they're dealing with.

"Yes, he did." All four of the boys turned around and their breath nearly caught in their throats. There was a dark blue man. His skin was literally DARK BLUE! He had fangs, black eyes, and claws. The bottoms of his pants were ripped to shreds and he wasn't wearing shoes.

"I casted the spell or should I say, curse?" The boys instantly backed up. The demon growled smiling and circling around the boys.

"Why?" James finally asks still too afraid to move from the position he was in.

"I needed the money. Blood is amazing but after living off of it for centuries, it was time for a little bit more." He reaches into his pocket and shows off a large amount of cash that probably would make Gustavo faint.

"Who gave it to you?" Logan asks raising one of his eyebrows and holding onto the railing off the bed. Probably trying not to faint just like the rest of them.

"Some psycho named Hawk." He answers laughing seeing the boy's expression change to one of realization.

"Can you undo it?" Carlos asks from behind James having the sudden courage to speak up.

"What do you have to offer?" He asks smiling and showing off the fangs which made all the boys take one step back.

"Take all the baby stuff. Most of it isn't used and if you're a demon just package it back up, return it, and you can take the money. The stuff was around seven hundred all together." Logan answers pleading that this creepy weird demon would take it.

"Alright, I'll do it." All the teens basically prayed that things would go well. They all waited and suddenly Kendall was in the air, being circled by the demon. He rounds him and says something incoherent and all of a sudden there's a bright light and a flash.

Once everything was done with the boy's all looked up and saw a teenager Kendall lying on the floor and no baby things anywhere. No crib, no changing table, no baby clothes, no diapers!

"Kendall!" All three boys yell out going over to the large Kendall.

"What the hell happened?" Kendall asks sitting up and rubbing his head with the palm of his hand.

"You were cursed by a demon and made into a baby for three days." Carlos answers bluntly getting hit over the head by Logan.

"That wasn't a dream?" Kendall asks receiving for no's in response. With a grunt he falls back and hides his face.

"L.A. is definitely not Minnesota." James says laughing and getting hit in the head by three pillows.

**A/N: Sorry but I have no clue how else I would do this! I think it went pretty well, don't you? I hope you guys enjoyed it and aren't to mad. If you like Glee go check out my other stories! I'm starting two new ones over the weekend and finishing one on Saturday so go! **


End file.
